Revenge of the Metaknight The full story
by Hal Emmerich
Summary: The tale of the Halberd, Metaknights dream of revenge, and Dreamlands Nightmare (completed)
1. Prologue: Designing The Halberd

Kirby Super Star  
The Revenge Of The Metaknight  
  
Cast of Characters  
  
Kirby: The adorable little pink puff, and the hero of the story. For those who dont already know Kirby, he basically walks around sucking things up, uses their power and spits em back out.  
  
Metaknight: An past enemy of kirby come back, he was defeated however lived to fight again. Now metaknight has amassed a small army and intends to enact his revenge by ruling Popstar with an iron fist. His true identity is as mysterious as the metal mask and cape he wears...  
  
Captain Falcon: (Not the F zero character) The pilot of the halberd, and a skilled one at that, it was his inspiration that lead to the design of the ship in the form of a great bird.  
  
Meta Axe and Meta Chain: Metaknights.. well.. wouldnt call them generals but they arent mindless soldiers either, they are friends who just sort of tag along under Metaknights command.  
  
Waddle Doo: An average soldier in metaknights plan, who realized what the catastrophic consequences of Metaknights domination of popstar would be.   
  
Waddle Dee: Another generic office onboard the halberd, however one of higher rank and in particular, a bridge officer  
  
Dyna Blade: Just your average humungus bird...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
(6 Months Prior to the story)  
  
Late at night in the mechanical fortress of Metaknight a dim light was on in one of the studys. Meta Axe was seated at a table with a blue print in front of him, pen in hand, while Captain Falcon, Waddle dee and Metaknight paced around the room.  
  
Metaknight: We need something... so terrifying, so.. absolutely devastating in its power.. that it will strike fear into whoever sees it.  
  
Waddle Dee: What about.. a giant fish!   
  
Metaknight and the others eyed Dee as if he was an idiot then went back to thinking  
  
Metaknight: Dee how many fish do you know that strike fear into your heart..  
  
Waddle Dee: Well there was that one time..  
  
Meta Axe: What about a tank?  
  
Metaknight: You cant really build an ominous tank, besides they move to slowly  
  
Waddle Dee: I know i know i know, what about a giant fish!!  
  
Metaknight: You just said that  
  
Waddle Dee: I know.. but fish are scary!! one time...  
  
Captain Falcon suddenly interrupts dees latest round of stupid comments with a sly look on his face.  
  
Cptn Falcon: What about.. an airship..   
  
Metaknight: That would work perfectally! We strike from the air and eliminate our opposition before they know what hit them!   
  
Meta Axe begins drawing on paper as the others huddle over the design  
  
Metaknight: It needs to be ominous..  
  
Captain Falcon: With long wings.. long wings are a sign of almost royalty.. Eagles and hawks for example..  
  
Waddle Dee: It needs a long beak!  
  
Captain Falcon: How many flying birds do you know that have long beaks?  
  
Waddle Dee: Well im looking at one with an awfully big beak right now  
  
Captain Falcon: Why you little!!!  
  
A dust cloud appears behind metaknight and meta axe as Captain Falcon and Waddle Dee settle things the old fashioned way  
  
Metaknight: Hmm.. a long beak wouldnt be a bad idea actually.. we could use it for more gun turrets, and the inside for a docking bay.  
  
Meta Axe all the while is sketching the picture on the blue prints admist the dust cloud and fighting  
  
Metaknight: Make the reactor core between the wings, and put a fin right... there yes you've got it  
  
Captain Falcon: Put the bridge in the front of the ship so we can see what we're doing!  
  
Waddle Dee: Put a little compartment for me under the right *oof* wing!  
  
Metaknight: Why do you want a compartment under the wing?  
  
Waddle Dee: Pleeeeeeeeeeasssssseeeee.. id rather not go into it right now OW hey hey not the face!!!  
  
Metaknight: Alright.. compartment under the wing  
  
Meta Axe: Hows this?  
  
The picture of a gigantic bird remains on the page, even the fighting in the background stops for a moment to stare at the glorious image in front of them  
  
Waddle Dee: oooooooooooh!!  
  
Captain Falcon: The ultimate battlestation!  
  
Metaknight: Perfect.. now.. what to name it...  
  
Captain Falcon: It should be named the Falcon express!  
  
Metaknight: Too... corny  
  
Meta axe: What about the Dyna Blade  
  
Metaknight: Nice.. too bad that names taken..  
  
Waddle Dee: What about.. the Halberd!  
  
Metaknight: ... i like the sound of that.. it sort of rolls off your tounge... Halberd.. yes..   
  
Captain Falcon: so you actually do something useful for once dee..  
  
Waddle Dee: too bad we cant say the same for you bird brain  
  
Captain Falcon: Dont make me hurt you  
  
Metaknight: Both of you please!! Im going to need your cooperation to build this thing, can the two of you not fight until after we've taken over Dreamland.?  
  
Waddle Dee and Captain Falcon: ...... alright..   
  
The two glare at eachother, before captain falcon talks again  
  
Captain Falcon: What should i tell the workers  
  
Metaknight: Tell them.. we are not building a mere ship.. we are in fact building the future of the world. Dream lands lazy life style will end.. I will rule!!   
  
Metaknight quickly draws his sword and throws it at a map of the world on the wall, the blade splitting the world in two  
  
Metaknight: ..And Kirby nor King dedede nor any other force shall stop me.. I, Metaknight WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!!!!  
  
That next morning work began on a massive destructive weapon, the ships color was chosen to be golden, to represent a glorius beam of light to shine upon the lazy dreamlanders. It was also designed to more then hold its own against an entire army, let alone kirby, who was busy dealing with King Dedede. Its wings would unfurl as massive sails, and in golden letters on the bow of the ship was put "The Halberd Battleship - The Future of Dreamland"  
  
However.. The future of dreamland was about to become a nightmare.....  
  
(Note: First off, this is my first fanfic, so please be gentle, although please do R&R. Second off I know most of the events that are about to take place in this story didnt happen, nor is Meta knights identity probably what i reveal it to be, its just a story..) 


	2. Chapter 2: The Launch

Kirby Super Star  
The Revenge Of The Metaknight  
  
New Characters:  
  
Gim: The chief engineer onboard the Halberd, being mechanical himself he well understands the operation of the Halberds Main Reactor.   
Jet: Navigations officer  
Bio spark: Security officer, he is responsible for assigning people to places during an attack  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chaper 2 - Kirbys Attack  
  
Kirby, who was having a nice dream of a huge turkey dinner was awoken by a sudden knock at the door. He floated over and opened it, standing in the morning light was waddle doo.   
  
Waddle Doo: Kirby come quick! The world is in danger!  
  
Kirby still rubbing his eyes looks at Doo as if hes heard that one before  
  
Kirby: *yawn* Whats going on now?  
  
Waddle Doo: Its Metaknight, hes about to launch his gigantic battleship, if we hurry we can still stop him!!  
  
Kirby: Is there time for breakfast?  
  
Waddle Doo: Not really no.. come on!!  
  
Waddle doo dragged kirby out the door towards a nearby warp star, hopping on he and kirby sped towards the island where metaknights fortress was located.  
  
Onboard the completed Halberd's Bridge, Meta chain, Meta Axe, Metaknight, Captain Falcon and Waddle Dee are all in a large room with computers and guages, Falcon is stationed at a large wheel, Chain and Axe are at various stations and Metaknight is on a platform a bit above the main entrence to the bridge with a row of computers in front of him, the windows outside are covered by a large metal plate  
  
Captain Falcon: All stations are reporting at the ready sir!   
  
Gim: This is Chief Engineer Gim reporting, the reactor is online and ready to power the ship!  
  
Jet: This is Navigations officer jet reporting, course laid in, target, King Dededes castle  
  
Bio Spark: This is bio spark reporting, all defense teams standing by  
  
Metaknight: Excellent, begin pre launch preperations  
  
Captain falcon grabs a microphone to the side  
  
Captian Falcon: Attention all hands, Prepare for launch, lock down all systems and man stations.  
  
Metaknight: Set reactor to 300%   
  
Gim: Reactor at 150% and rising sir  
  
Metaknight: Power main engines, prepare upword thrusters  
  
A loud rumbling occurs as the engines of the ship begin coming online  
  
Metaknight: Now then.. open the blast windows and unfurl the sails  
  
Outside the ship massive sails shaped like wings extend off of the sides of the ship, people are running on the deck, doing final checks etc. Also the metal shield in front of the bridge windows opens up, the view from the bridge being of the "Beak" Section of the halberd  
  
Gim: Main reactor is at 300%, Engines are 47% charged  
  
Metaknight: soon kirby.. soon.. i will have my revenge  
As kirby and waddle doo raced towards the fortress, their expressions changed to shock as they saw the massive doors of metaknights fortress open to reveal the halberd, nearly afloat  
  
Kirby: that things HUGE!!  
  
Waddle Doo: oh no.. we're too late!!  
  
Kirby: How can we get onboard that thing?  
  
Waddle Doo: Well theres hatches all over the ship but.. kirby no, its covered in turrets, youll never get through!!  
  
Kirby: Watch me  
Back onboard the halberd, Alarms were going off and the lights in the control room had dimmed to a low red  
  
Metaknight: Attention all hands, man your battlestations, red alert, kirby is approaching  
  
Captain Falcon: Deck gunners take your stations, adjust balance to..... 000003  
  
Gim: Antigravity plants 1,2 and 3 are operational, solar panels operating at 100% effecieny  
  
Bio spark: Gunners in position!  
  
Metaknight: All Hands FIRE!!!!  
Kirby and waddle Doo race towards the ship when suddenly machine gun emplacements rise out of the deck as the crew begin firing at kirby.   
  
Kirby: Hold on!  
Back on the bridge the crew was perplexed as to what kirby was about to do  
  
Meta Chain: What is he doing?  
  
Captain Falcon: I dont really know..  
  
Waddle Dee: HES GOING STRAIGHT FOR US!!   
  
Kirby rides the warp star directly towards the halbird, zooming over the beak and whizzing by the command bridge. The force of their pass nearly broke the windows to the bridge. The force even knocked captain falcon, who was standing, to the floor.  
  
Captain Falcon: HOLY COW!!  
  
As they passed along the side of the ship, dodging bullets and lasers its size becoming all too apparent. Eventually they land along a balcony type platform near the rear of the ship, the landing takes out a few deck gunners.  
  
Waddle Doo: Come on, the engines are this way  
  
Waddle doo opens a hatch for kirby as they both race inside, a maze of corridors and some crew member snacks later they made it to the rear of the ship. They enter a pitch black room, with no lights of any sort.  
  
Waddle Doo: this.. should be the engine deck..  
  
Suddenly they hear a click, as the ground beneath them begins rising. The ceiling above them begins pulling away to reveal sunlight.  
  
Kirby: I dont like this..  
  
Waddle Doo: Neither do I..  
  
They come up directly behind the engines as the elevator locks into place in the middle of the deck.   
  
Kirby: That wasn't too bad  
  
Captain Falcon: oh kirby...  
  
Kirby and Waddle Doo turn towards the voice, but all they see is the orange tint of the morning sky reflecting off the shining metal armor of the halberd  
  
Captain Falcon: Im on an intercom you idiot!   
  
If they had turned around again maybe they would have noticed the shadowy figure approaching their position on the deck above the engines.   
  
Captain Falcon: Metaknight has told me all about you.. so we've arranged a little surprise  
  
Suddenly without warning the shadowy figure, with a massive leap bursts over the metal guard rail on the deck he was on, landing with a large metal clank on the deck. Kirby and Waddle Doo turn around to see a massive, and very deadly looking mechanical beast resembling a lobster. Its blue glass eyes zoom in on kirby with a bit of a mechanical hum. On its back was a missile launcher, and on its..err rear.. was a high powered rocket engine.   
  
Captain Falcon: Introducing heavy lobster kirby, its time to meet your maker!!  
  
At this the mechanical lobsters claws came into view, glinting in the morning sun. A sound of gears turning could be heard, and its claws opened, revealing dangerous looking laser cannons.  
  
Kirby: What the heck is that thing?!?!  
  
Waddle Doo: I uh.. kinda forgot to tell you.. sorry..  
  
Kirby: Forgot to tell me what?!?  
  
Waddle Doo: Heavy Lobster is what they reffered to as Mechanical Anti Kirby Infantry, they designed it to take you on!  
  
With a charging noise the cannons emit a glow then fire 4 rapid fire blue rings.  
  
Waddle Doo: Duck  
  
Kirby: No kidding!!  
  
Kirby and waddle doo scramble out of the way of the shots, they just make it as the energy shots fly off into the distance. It fires again, this time, kirby was hit, the force of the shot knocking kirby back to the safety rail at the edge of the ship. Then almost a hissing sound... the lobsters rocket engine was charging  
  
Waddle Doo: Kirby!!  
  
Kirby was still dazed when the lobster fired its engine up, with remarkable speed it propelled towards kirby. He just regained his senses in time to barely roll to the side to make it out of the way in time. Heavy lobster impacted the guard rail at high velocty, and with a metal clanging sound it broke like a twig. Waddle Doo fires his wave of energy at it, but there is no apparent damage to it.It then proceeds to turn around and fire some missiles from its back towards kirby, the resulting explosions making small holes in the deck. Kirby attempts to swallow some of them and spit them back at it, but the damage is minimal if even that.  
  
Back in the control room the fight was being put through to several monitors. Waddle dee is parading around while captain falcon is working a remote control. Statistical details on both fighters were shown, Rate of attack, percent chance of hit, fatigue, and of course, betting odds (Keep in mind since its metaknights ship the odds of kirby winning were 99 to 1)  
  
Captain Falcon: Gim get a repair team to that part of the hull!!  
  
Waddle Dee: WOO HOO!!! Look at kirby go!! GO KIRBY!!  
  
Captain falcon proceeds to hit Dee over the head  
  
Captain Falcon: We're cheering for Heavy Lobster, Dee!  
  
Waddle Dee: oh.. go heavy lobster!!  
  
In the mean time metaknight is on a video chat with Gim  
  
Metaknight: Are you ready?  
  
Gim: Yes sir.. all systems ready  
  
Metaknight: ok.. wait for my word..  
  
Metaknight watches the fight, kirby and H.L. are duking it out in front of one of the main engine nozzles, specifically the number 4 engine  
  
Metaknight: wait... wait.. NOW!!  
  
Gim yells at a person to the right "MAIN ENGINES ENGAGE!!"  
Waddle Doo: KIRBY LOOK OUT!!!  
  
Waddle Doo cried out to kirby but it was too late, the main engines were just brought online. Within seconds Heavy Lobster, Kirby and Waddle Doo were thrown into the ocean. And back on the bridge the lights had resumed to normal, and a cheer arose from the different sections of the ship  
Captain Falcon: That actually worked?? HAHAH!! WE DID IT!! We've done it folks, break out the champagne, we just repelled an attack from kirby!!  
  
Metaknight: Indeed.. this is a proud day.. with him out of the way dream land is mine, lock in the course for Mt Dedede, we're going to pay the king a visit.  
  
Waddle Dee: YahoOOOOOooooo!!  
  
The flaps on the halberds wings lock into place as the whole ship makes a huge U-turn and sped off towards King Dededes castle. As for kirby, him and waddle doo plummet towards the ocean.. from the height of the Halberd it would be virtually impossible for anything to survive... virtually........  
  
This is the second chapter in my fanfic series,like it? Hate it? Think i should stop talking like this? please R&R, and just for note, i do not own Metaknight, Kirby, Waddle dee, any of the characters for that matter or the halberd, if i did own the halberd you would see me flying around taking over the world with it :P  
Chapter 3 will be up soon, i just need to make some changes to it  
  
Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy  
-Hal Emmerich 


	3. Chapter 3: The Halberd Strikes

Kirby Super Star  
The Revenge Of The Metaknight  
  
New Characters  
  
King Dedede: A hungry.. well, lets call him a thing for now, with a huge mallet for a weapon, and what looks like a bit of a beak for a mouth. Almost looks like a fat penguin that stands on 2 legs...Dedede is Kirbys arch nemesis, and is infamous for trying to steal food from the people of Dreamland.   
  
Poppy Bros: One of King dededes henchmen, specialized in the throwing of bombs, looks kinda like bomberman...   
  
Bugzy: King Dededes personal guard, skilled in martial arts and very strong, capable of throwing things great distances. He is also responsible for the management of King Dededes troops. Not the sharpest tool in the shed..  
  
Simon Mirror: The court magician for king dedede, although kirby has encountered many illusions of him in the past (Enemies known as Sim Mirrors), he himself usually keeps to king Dededes castle, and even then is found in the confines of his study unless his services are called upon. His greatest ability involves casting magic barriers that reflect projectiles, and other magical attacks through his staff.  
  
Bronto Burts: The air force of king dedede, round in shape with little wings, they look harmless but are fairly dangerous when in large groups.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 3: The Halberd Strikes  
  
It was a dark night on top of Mt dedede, the bronto burts were just finishing an aerial sweep over the castle, suddenly a bright flash of light lit up the sky as one of the bronto bills was blown clear through one of the towers of the castle, and kept going, landing in the castle courtyard and rolling a few hundred feet.   
  
Bronto Burt 1: What the heck was that??  
  
Bronto Burt 2: I dont kn..  
  
The conversation is interrupted by another flash of light, as the two of them are shot down themselves, out of a dark cloud the halberd emerges, guns fully armed and firing. The resulting hail of bullets was doing decent damage to the castle. Suddenly out of a loud speaker on board, Metaknight spoke to whoever might be paying attention inside the castle  
  
Metaknight: King Dedede, your time has come  
  
With that the halberds main cannon fired a massive beam of energy at one of the towers of the castle, blowing if off all together. The tower fell down into the courtyard below, sending King dededes ammased minions (Mostly waddle Dees, Knuckle joes and a few Plasma wisps) running for their lives. Inside his throne room, King Dedede was FURIOUS!!  
  
King dedede: Who does this guy think he is?  
  
Simon Mirror: I believe he calls himself the metaknight sire  
  
King Dedede: Why is he attacking us?? tell him to go away  
  
Again the halberds main cannon fires, this time more at the center of the castle, even in the throne room the shaking can be felt, and chunks of concrete fall from the ceiling, splitting into dust upon impact with the ground  
  
King Dedede: My precious castle...  
  
Suddenly bugzy runs through the door in a panic  
  
Bugzy: Sire we need to get out of here, the castle is beginning to collapse at the foundation, your minions are being beaten, there wont be anything left soon  
  
Simon Mirror: A retreat might be a good idea sire  
  
King Dedede: GRRRR!!!!!! ILL GET YOU FOR THIS METAKNIGHT!!! MARK MY WORDS  
  
With this the three begin making their way out of the throne room just as it collapses to rubble. Heading into the main hall they run down the grand staircase and into a wooden door to the side.   
  
Simon Mirror: Now arent you glad we had this built..  
  
King Dedede: How does it work!!  
  
Simon Mirror: Well you sit here, and you do this and.. no.. thats not quite it  
  
Bugzy: Maybe if we kick it, it will work  
  
A loud metal clank is heard out of the room as King dedede comes breaking through the wall in a wheelie powered motorcycle. Bugzy and Simon give chase  
  
Simon: wait for us sire!!  
  
Bugzy: Yeah!!   
  
Simon smacks bugzy with his staff  
  
Simon: this is YOUR Fault you idiot, dont you know kicking a wheelie makes them spin faster and take off!!  
  
Bugzy: OW!  
  
Moments later, the castle supports give way, and in a matter of seconds the once proud fortress of King Dedede disappeared in a cloud of dust. When the dust cleared all that remained were stone supports that used to hold the structure in place. No one onboard the halberd saw King Dedede, Simon and Bugzy head out the side exit. Even if they had in Metaknights opinion it wouldnt have been worth the ammo to pick them off, Dedede was finished and his army was in ruins, he had won.  
  
Captain Falcon: Victory is ours!! We rule the world!!  
  
Metaknight: Ahem...  
  
Captain Falcon: I mean err.. you.. rule the world  
  
Metaknight: Better  
  
Captain Falcon: Commander Bio Spark  
  
Bio Spark: Yes captain?  
  
Captain Falcon: Ready the Paratroopers, We're going to be approaching a town soon  
  
Bio Spark: yes sir!  
  
Captain Falcon: Leiutenant Jet, set a course for orange ocean!  
  
Jet: Yes sir  
  
Metaknight: Gim, whats our status  
  
Gim: We didnt take a scratch sir, we didnt even chip our paint  
  
Metaknight: hehehe.. excellent.. carry on  
  
Again the halberds massive engines powered up, the flaps on the wings adjusted, and the mighty ship makes a wide turn and heads for the orange ocean  
In the mean time King dedede and company are riding down the mountain  
  
King Dedede: He destroyed my castle!! Wheres kirby when you actually want him around!!  
  
Simon: indeed.. this metaknight appears to be a greater threat then kirby right now...   
  
Bugzy: Thats nothing, we have no army left!!  
  
King Dedede: we WHAT!!  
  
Bugzy: You had most of it guarding the castle, sir  
  
King Dedede: .... This guys gonna PAY!!  
  
Simon: And just how do you do plan on making him? you have no army, and even if you did it wouldnt be strong enough to take on that thing  
  
King Dedede: .. good point.. well im not just gonna sit here and let him get away with it either  
  
Simon: I may have a plan sire.. but we need to find Kirby first.. it involves him  
  
With this Dededes face lights up like a 3 year old who had one too many chocolate bars  
  
King Dedede: Do i get to hit him with my hammer???!!  
  
Simon: Maybe  
  
King Dedede: yay!!  
Speaking of the pink puff, back in the orange ocean kirby and Waddle doo were just waking up from that little fall they had. Around them were parts of heavy lobster, but the vast majority of the parts were gone. Waddle Doo was the first to awaken, he stands, spitting sand out of his mouth.  
  
Waddle Doo: Gah.. remind me not to fly air halberd next time...  
  
Waddle Doo looks over and sees kirby head first in the sand, he walks over and gives him a yank by the feet, pulling him to the ground. Kirbys first instinct is to look around  
  
Kirby: Where did that thing go??  
  
Waddle Doo: Forget it, we've probably been unconsious for an hour or two now, its probably halfway across popstar now.  
  
Kirby: Great.. we have to find some way back up there..  
  
Perplexed they decided to investigate around the beach, looking for the warp star that would have flown off after they landed on the halberd. Suddenly they both notice something.. in the distance, at a nearby town they can see the halberds ghastly image appearing.  
  
Bio Spark: Paratroopers ready!  
  
Metaknight: Deploy all units.. CHARGE!!  
  
With that the hatches on the bottom of the Halberd open with a loud mechanical whirring noise. Hundreds upon thousands of Parasol armed waddle dees parachute towards the town below.   
  
Kirby: Oh no!! The town!!  
  
Both kirby and waddle doo run off towards the town, just ahead of the oncoming onslaught. They run down the streets of the town, yelling to people to get back inside their houses. But alas it was too late.. within 30 seconds of jumping the Dees had landed, and were already parading about, ordering people around. Normally kirby would just suck them all up, but with this many, even kirby is out numbered. They just sort of slink into the darkness and watch as the dreamlanders are escorted out of the town by the waddle dees. Suddenly kirb y felt a large and painful bonk on the head as he passed out.  
  
Simon: Now that was uncalled for sire....  
  
King Dedede: But it felt so good  
  
Whats simons plan for kirby?? What will Kirby and Waddle Doo do about the onslaught of metaknights army?? And what weakness could there be to the incredible Halberd?? Find out when i update next! Please R&R and remember, i dont own these guys. 


	4. Chapter 4: Unholy Alliance

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4: Unholy Alliance  
  
Kirby awoke to find himself in a small wooden room, with king Dedede in one corner sitting on a bed, Simon mirror in front of him, Waddle Doo off yelling at king dedede, Bugzy just sort of watching the door, along with the 2 poppy brothers, Poppy Senior and Junior.  
  
Simon: Kirby wake up!  
  
Kirby responds to his first instinctive reaction... suck up Simon.  
  
Simon: (Muffled) Let me out!!  
  
Kirby complies, spitting simon out and sending him flying into a wall, little guys in robes parade around Simons head.  
  
Simon: Owwwwwwwwwwww....  
  
King Dedede: Hey kirby dodge this one  
  
Dedede takes a swing at kirby with his mallet, kirby leaps out of the way to watch the Mallet make a hole in the wall behind him. Kirby then proceeded to spit an air ball at king dedede, which sent him back a bit.  
  
Simon: Stop it.. Both of you!!  
  
Kirby and King Dedede stop at the yelling of simon, everyone in the room looks to him as he stands, dusting himself off and fixing his robe.  
  
Simon: Better.. now then... Kirby.. and waddle doo.. your both having problems with this metaknight fellow right?  
  
They both nod but before they can answer Simon coninues  
  
Simon: Thats right.. we're having problems with him as well. He destroyed King dededes castle, and his army..   
  
King Dedede: Whats your point? Can i hit kirby again?  
  
Simon: NO!! what im trying to say is we have a common enemy here.. metaknight!  
  
Kirby and King dedede both look at him   
  
Simon: ugghh.. looks like i have to explain this.. Kirby, you want metaknight gone so he'll stop terrorizing popstar, right?  
  
Kirby nods  
  
Simon: And sire, you want metaknight gone so you can go back to plundering food.  
  
King Dedede nods.  
  
Simon: Then its clear what needs to be done.. since we both have a common goal in defeating metaknight, it only makes sense the two groups unite until after hes out of the picture.  
  
Kirby and Waddle Doo look at Dedede and Bugzy in shock.  
  
Dedede/Bugzy/Kirby/Waddle Doo: You want us to ally with HIM??  
  
Simon: Precisely.. i dont like it either, but we need your help as much as you need ours.. normally id say lets just blow him up on our own and go home but this situation breaks the rules.. Metaknight is far more powerful then us alone.. now shake hands and agree  
  
Both Kirby and King Dedede hesitate for a second, then grudgingly shake hands  
  
King Dedede: This is ONLY temporary!  
  
Kirby: You got that right  
  
Simon: Good.. now lets get down to the business of taking this thing out.. what do we know so far.  
  
Waddle Doo raises his hand first  
  
Waddle Doo: Its movement comes from the five engines on the back, but its kept afloat by three anti gravity plants. One in each wing and one at the bottom of the ship. The bridge is located above the beak, and its main weapon is the twin cannon, a large cannon with both machine gun emplacements and an energy cannon, plus a system to hold a close range attacker in place while it fires.  
  
Everyone kinda looks at Doo shocked that he knows this much.  
  
Simon: Interesting.. where did you find this out..  
  
Waddle Doo: I was part of the design team.. but when i realized what metaknight wanted to do with it i headed out looking for kirby.  
  
Simon: makes sense.. good to have you aboard.  
  
King Dedede: So how do we destroy this thing..  
  
Simon: Well.. we need to get onboard for starters.. kirby we can probably use one of your warp stars for that. Then we need to shut down this main cannon, and disable its turning systems. With its turning systems out of the way we can concentrate on its heart, which should bring it down.  
  
Kirby: Well me and waddle doo can do that.. lets go!!  
  
Waddle doo and kirby run out to the street, and into a nearby warp star, simon sighs as king dedede goes to stand  
  
Simon: Dont bother.. i give him four minutes...  
  
Back onboard the halberd kirbys approach was being noted by the bridge officers.  
  
Metaknight: Alright, stay calm this is nothing to worry about  
  
Captain Falcon: Lock onto him with the twin cannon! dont fire until i tell you.  
  
Kirby and waddle doo sped straight towards the halberd as a metal cover pulled away to reveal the twin cannon, which rose into place and began rotating towards kirby.  
  
Captain Falcon: 75% power.. FIRE!!!  
  
With a bright flash of light the twin cannon fires, the beam of light impacts the warp star and sends it ricocheting back into the building Dedede was in inside the town. Simon just stands there with a sagely look on his face.  
  
Simon: 3:57... 3:58... 3:59.. and  
  
As if on cue the warp star slams through the roof, slamming into the floor and shaking the building with the force of the impact. Kirby and Waddle Doo just kind of lay there for a minute before getting up.  
  
Simon: Told you.. pay up  
  
King Dedede grudgingly hands over a hot dog to Simon  
  
King Dedede: Lucky Guess.... next time im not betting!  
  
simon walks over to help kirby up, and keeps the same sagely look on his face  
  
Simon: Well you did prove one thing correct.. the halberd is too powerful..   
  
Simon points his rod at the shattered star, it had lost its glow, and was now black, rather then yellow.  
  
Simon: A warp star wont survive the flight to the halberd, one shot from this "Twin Cannon" will bring it down.. we need something that can take more damage  
  
Bugzy: Dynablade...  
  
Simon: What?  
  
Bugzy, who had remained quiet all this time stepped forward from the shadows  
  
Bugzy: Dynablade.. shes a large bird who resides on Mt Dedede.. if memory serves me correctly Kirby you encountered her before.  
  
Kirby: Yeah.. i remember her, she owes me one!  
  
Simon: .. Alright then.. will this "Dynablade" Help us?  
  
Kirby: Probably..  
  
Simon: Then its settled.. we need to get to her before Metaknight does.. and remember, we're a team, and as a team we wont be back stab... King Dedede drop the hammer  
  
King Dedede smiles sheepishly as he is found standing behind kirby with his mallet behind his back. Everyone sort of glares at him  
  
Simon: Why do i see this is going to be one of those weeks..   
  
With that the crew head out the door and off towards Mt Dedede. First kirby and king dedede, then Simon, Bugzy, The poppy brothers and finally Waddle Doo. Back on board the Halberds bridge, the mood was a little bit more severe on the bridge..  
  
Metaknight: If Kirby gets to Dynablade first we may have a problem..  
  
Captain Falcon: The twin cannon will take another 3 hours to charge.. should I tell Leiutenant Gim to lay in a course for Dynablades nest?  
  
Metaknight: Yes..  
  
Waddle Dee grabs the ships intercom, hitting the navigation rooms button  
  
Waddle Dee: Leiutenant Gim, lay in a course for Mt Dedede, Dynablades nest  
  
Gim: Yes sir, laying in course sir!!  
  
With that the massive engines of the Halberd again come online, the ship speeding off to its destination, as Kirby and his entourage head towards the same location. That can only mean one thing.... somethings going to blow up....  
  
Like it? Hate it? Want me to shut up? Please R&R 


	5. Chapter 5: Prelude To Arms

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 5: Prelude to Arms  
  
Deeper inside the massive Halberd a conference was taking place between Metaknights key officers. In attendance were Gim, Jet, Metaknight, Waddle Dee, Meta Chain, Meta Axe and Captain Falcon  
  
Waddle Dee: .. We should make the ship a giant fish  
  
Captain Falcon: .. Dee we already built the ship, we're on it remember?  
  
Waddle Dee: We are??? You abducted me???  
  
Captain Falcon: No you idiot your part of the crew..  
  
Metaknight: Dee Im not even going to ask... now then.. I hearby call the meeting to order, first issue, status of the ship  
  
Gim: The Reactor defense grid is active, as well our systems are running at 100%, and the ship is more then ready for an attack of anything kirby can throw at us.  
  
Commander Biospark: The ships crew know the security procedures well, if he actually gets onboard he wont get far  
  
Jet: Our engines are at 45% of maximum power...  
  
Metaknight: Why aren't they at full Jet?  
  
Jet: Because we didn't want to push them...  
  
Captain Falcon: The Halberd can take it jet, push them to full!!  
  
Jet: But if we over run them too....  
  
Metaknight: We dont have time to debate this, just do it  
  
Jet: .... yes sir  
  
Jet presses a few buttons on the terminal embedded in the table in front of him. A display of the halberd appears as numbers around the engines rise up to 100%  
  
Metaknight: Next issue.. stopping kirby.. Meta Axe, Meta Chain  
  
Meta Axe/Chain: Yes Sir?  
  
Metaknight: You are hearby put in charge of stopping Kirby at all costs, see to it he does not get on board  
  
Both: Yes Sir!  
  
Meta Chain and Meta Axe stand and walk to the door. With a mechanical click the doors to the room slide open, and the two walk out as the doors close again.  
  
Metaknight: Now does anyone have any issues to bring up?  
  
Waddle Dee: Yeah, the vending machine in the mess hall won't take crumpled dollars...  
  
Metaknight: .... let me rephrase that.. does anyone have any SERIOUS issues to bring up?  
  
Gim: I have one... the twin cannons rate of fire is down by 46 percent... we've pushed it too hard.  
  
Metaknight: .....  
  
Captain Falcon: Too hard?? We've used it twice!! HOW DO YOU CALL THAT HARD!!  
  
Metaknight: Alright, that isnt too serious..  
  
Captain Falcon: What is the status of the anti gravity plants?  
  
Gim: They are operating at 50% capacity, its all we need right now  
  
Metaknight: Very well, it would seem that our ship is working as planned.  
  
Metaknight stands, his metallic mask glimmering in the flourescent ceiling light above.   
  
Metaknight: .. I would like to thank you all for your excellent service, our dream is near fufillment and from the fallen dreamland, we will build our utopia!  
  
All: Long live Emporer Metaknight!!   
  
In the meantime, Kirby, the poppy bros, King Dedede, Simon and Waddle Doo had made their way  
  
back to Mt Dedede, and were walking the wispy woods at the base, not far from dynablades nest.  
  
Kirby: .. this is what.. the fourth time i've been here..   
  
While Kirby pondered his past adventures, Simon Mirror and Dedede pondered their next move.  
  
Simon Mirror: According to my theroy, there should be some form of wire path that runs along the wings to control the flaps. If we disable the flaps the wing is useless  
  
King Dedede: Disable?? I wanna blow it up!!!  
  
Their conversations were cut short by a small ship landing in front of thing, it was shaped like an eagle. Its long talons outstretched and grabbed the ground, leaving long paths in the dirt behind them. Its beak opened, revealing Meta Chain standing triumphantly inside  
  
Meta Chain: In the name of Metaknight! you shall NOT pass!  
  
They all just sort of stare at him  
  
Meta Axe: I told you that was too corny, you completely ruined the emphasis, you should have said...  
  
Meta Chain: Oh will you shut up  
  
King Dedede for once was actually going to do something useful for a change, he raised his massive mallet up to the sky  
  
King Dedede: FOUR!!  
  
With that he swung his mallet at Meta Axe, when the smoke cleared Meta Axe found himself blown back to the cockpit of the ship, ontop of Meta Chain, a large metal dent remained in the frame of the beak  
  
Meta Chain: Get off me!!  
  
Meta Axe attempted to get up, kicking his feet wildly in anger. He managed to hit the thruster lever, causing the ship to careen off into the wild blue yonder, and leaving the path again clear.  
  
Kirby: Nice going Dedede  
  
King Dedede: Bout time i get my moment!  
  
With that they pressed on towards Mt Dedede. Their path took them up and over mountain terrain, until they finally came to Dynablades nest, which had broken the record for the worlds biggest pile of straw and sticks..  
  
Kirby: Dynablade.. I need a small favor..  
  
The massive multi colored hawk like creature stuck its head out of its nest. Its round eyes fixed in on kirby.. then on Dedede as it bent down and opened its beak...  
  
Simon: Please remove his highness from your beak Dynablade, we are working with kirby  
  
With that Dynablade released its beak from king dedede, who was now covered in saliva. The group explained the situation to Dynablade, who of course could only show signs of its understanding by nodding, making bird noises and the occaisional attempt to turn king Dedede into bird feed. Within minutes they were on Dynablades back and airborne  
  
King Dedede: Tell this bird brain to pick up my Motorcycle, I have a plan  
  
Simon put a hand over his face with a look that said "oh thats wonderful.. HE has a plan.. how much bad luck can one group take?"  
  
Dynablade swooped down, grabbed the motorcycle in its massive talons and pulled back up.  
  
Kirby: To the Halberd!  
  
Simon: Erm.. yes.. to the halberd!  
  
Waddle Doo: Lets bring that thing down!!  
  
King Dedede was too busy getting ready to smack kirby over the head with his mallet to say a catch phrase  
  
Simon: Dont you dare  
  
Dynablade and company headed off into the sunset, where the ominous shadow of the halberd filled the sky  
  
Back onboard the Halberds bridge, Alarm sirens were once again going off. Captain Falcon grabbed microphone and set it to ship wide broadcast  
  
Captain Falcon: Attention all hands, Kirby is on approach, bearing 149 mark 6, code red, man your battle stations! All stations report in every 5 minutes, ready the twin cannon  
  
Metaknight: So it finally comes down to this...  
  
Metaknight stared from his perch on the bridge out the glass windows as the shadow of Dynablade loomed ever closer to his magnificant creation. Waddle Dee suddenly grabbed the microphone from Captain Falcon  
  
Waddle Dee: Attention all hands, ATTENTION ALL HANDS!! has anyone seen my umbrella!!  
  
Captain Falcon promptly grabbed it back and smacked Dee over the head with it.   
  
Captain Falcon: This is no time for that you idiot  
  
Jet took the steering wheel in one hand, the altitude control lever in the other, and began manually piloting the ship  
  
In the main engineering core, people were taking over consoles and grabbing energy rifles from containers stashed under the floor plating to the distinct neon glow of the ships gigantic reactor core, a massive spiral of rainbow colored energy which focused into a large gem that rotated with the help of wheelie powered generators. A handful of operators were at the main computer terminals on the second level, typing commands into a beeping input interface as a general systems readout of the Halberd changed in front of them  
  
Operator 1: Primary defense grid operational  
  
Operator 2: Gyro balance systems to 100%   
  
Operator 3: Emergancy doors in place, ship wide lock down in effect  
  
Operator 4: Combo Cannon to 100% power, divert power from secondary artillery  
  
Gim was discussing this turn of events with his second in command  
  
Gim: Shes been a good girl so far.. but I'm not sure I trust her combat skills just yet, the captain is too harsh on her  
  
Second Engineer: Don't worry sir, you've thought of every possible situation and problem  
  
Gim: .. no.. actually I left one out... officer stupidity...  
  
With that both sides were prepared for the conflict that lie ahead, on one side, the forces of Metaknight and his Halberd, on the other, Kirby, Waddle Doo, Simon, the poppy brothers and... King Dedede drop the mallet  
  
King Dedede (Behind Narrator): hehehe, sorry, can't blame a guy for trying can you  
  
Well.. no i suppose you can't  
  
King Dedede: Good!   
  
With that king dedede hits the narrator over the head.. hey wait... thats me!!!  
  
(Narrator promptly falls to floor)  
  
Like it, Hate it, please review!  
  
And for the 40 billionth time in recorded history NO i do not own these chars or the Halberd... King Dedede if you smack me with that mallet one more time im going to hurt you! Aww now look what you made me do!  
  
Cya next time folks! 


	6. Chapter 6: Infiltration

Chapter 6 - Infiltration  
  
Kirby and company made the first move. They flew up at the Halberd while dyna blade used  
  
its gigantic claws to tear up gun emplacements along the hull. Guns started firing all over the ship, on the bridge Falcon was yelling orders through his teeth  
  
Captain Falcon: Fire the twin cannon!! All hands to flight deck!! Deploy Aerial defense units!! Get my latte!!  
  
With that last one Waddle Dee heads off the bridge in search of Captain Falcons Latte.  
  
On the flight deck, people began taking up anti aircraft turrets and firing at dyna blade, the poppy bros returned fire with bombs while simon mirror deflected their shots. Suddenly they all heard a loud mechanical grinding as the beak of the halberd opened revealing a docking bay in its mouth. Hundreds of one man fighter jets began pouring out after dyna blade, but their eyes were more fixed on the now fully ready combo cannon that had risen from the deck.   
  
Kirby: Not that thing again!  
  
Simon Mirror: Kirby, if you can deal with the Twin cannon, we'll head for the wings.  
  
Kirby: Gotcha! Come on Waddle Doo, we have work to do.   
  
With that they both lept off dyna blade towards the main deck. The majority of the crew were concentrating their fire on Dynablade, including the twin cannon. With a mighty blast the cannon fired a beam of energy at the bird, and it began losing altitude.   
  
Simon: looks like this is our stop too.. come on  
  
King Dedede and his team got into their wheeliecycle and allowed Dynablade to drop them on the main deck. With a roar the engine kicked to life as it went off into an access hatch behind the twin cannon. Fortunately for them the Twin cannon was now concentrating its fire on kirby and waddle doo, who were scrambling across the deck to avoid its fire. Each impact brought a new hole to the flight deck. The cannon began locking onto them again as they ducked into an access hatch leading down into the hangar control room. Down they went for several decks until they arrived at a room attached to the ceiling of the hangar bay, with windows overlooking the vast, now empty space Inside there were three operators coordinating the aerial defense ships.  
  
Operator 1: Unit 423 report, Unit 423 report  
  
Operator 2: Team alpha sweep the flight deck, team beta through gamma patrol the wing sections  
  
Operator 3: All ships deployed, closing internal hangar and repressurizing  
  
With that last statement the mouth of the halberd began closing, and lights came back on inside the hangar. The third operator turned to head to a console on the other side of the room, and saw kirby.  
  
Operator 3: Hangar secured.. prep.. hey!! intruder Aler!!  
  
He was cut off in mid sentence by a loud sucking noise, he then found himself in a very dark and damp place. With a loud popping sound kirby spit the operator back out at the other two and send them crashing into a row of computer monitors, with a few sparks flying here and there.  
  
Kirby: Come on, lets see if we can get closer to the twin cannon!  
  
With that they bolted out onto the catwalk above the hangar and headed towards the interior of the ship. Above a large door there was a sign "Axial Maintence Shaft D"  
  
Waddle Doo: This corridor leads directly under the twin cannon  
  
Kirby: Awesome! lets roll!  
  
King Dedede and his team had made more progress into the interior of the ship. Quite a few crewmembers decided to stop and open fire at him, but he quickly dealt with that with his mallet.   
  
King Dedede: This aint all he got is it??  
  
Simon Mirror: We're lucky its this easy, now keep moving  
  
Simon noticed a sign at the top of a staircase leading down  
  
Simon: Anti Gravity plant 1... I think this is a good place to start  
  
King Dedede: Do i get to hit stuff?  
  
Simon: for once.. yes.. you get to hit stuff  
  
Dedede didn't even reply, he bounded down the stairs like a good little penguin and began bashing whatever came into his path. Computers went flying, terminals exploded, ironically the thing in the very center of the room, a large sort of reactor type device was left unscathed.   
  
Simon: .. I think you hit everything BUT the anti..  
  
Simon was cut off by King Dededes mallet, literally being sent back across the room by it  
  
King Dedede: oops.. sorry.. i got a little excited  
  
King Dedede then smashed the anti gravity plant a few times, the anti gravity plant sparked a bit, then shut down, and the entire ship literally shook for a few moments.  
  
Back on the bridge the crew was bracing themselves against the shaking. A display in front of Waddle Dees station brought up a diagram of the Halberd, with one component blinking, it starts as green (system nominal), then goes to yellow (System damaged) to orange (System Critical) to red (System Offline).   
  
Waddle Dee: Anti gravity plant 1 failing... failing... failed  
  
Captain Falcon: More power to anti gravity plants 2 and 3!! Activate the reserve generators if you have to.  
  
Waddle Dee: Diverting Auxillery power to Anti gravity plants 2 and 3 to compensate.  
  
Chief Engineer Gim (over a loud speaker): Captain Falcon, i have reports from my staff that kirby is in Axial Maintence Shaft D  
  
Metaknight: Biospark, get down there!  
  
Commander Biospark: Yes sir!  
  
With that he bounds off through the door and into the elevator leading into the lower ship areas.  
  
Captain Falcon: What about the other one  
  
Metaknight: you mean Dedede? Whats he going to do?  
  
Captain Falcon: Sir, hes the one who took out the anti gravity plant  
  
Metaknight: guuh.. why do you never tell me these things until AFTER its too late...  
  
Back with Kirby and Waddle Doo, they were now in a power conduit shaft leading directly below the twin cannon. With a pop, a hatch opens beneath it and out hops kirby and waddle doo.   
  
Kirby: ok.. now how do you stop this thing  
  
Suddenly the cannon roared to life as it rotated towards kirby, a hatch on the top opened revealing Commander Biospark.  
  
Biospark: Welcome to your worst nightmare Kirby, I am Commander Biospark, the security officer on board. Its been made my duty to make sure you don't do any damage to our wonderful little golden boy of death. Ever had roasted marshmellow?   
  
Kirby: Why does that not sound good  
  
Waddle Doo: Run!  
  
Biospark ducks back into the cannon as the computer lets out a synthesized "Manual Control Activated." The barrel of the twin cannon lit up blue then fired. a stream of energy racing down the flight deck, Kirby and Waddle Doo roll to opposite sides as the beam impacts the hull, creating a hole into the superstructure of the ship. Kirby and Waddle doo take a moment to look down the deeeeeeeeeeep hole before dodging another energy blast from the twin cannon. This time, kirby is clipped and send flying over to the guard railing  
  
Biospark: Its time to meet your maker!!  
  
Biospark flips a switch on the internal control panels of the cannon, causing it to extend a large hand that grabbed both of Kirbys arms. The cannon was fully locked onto him and charging up for one final shot. The barrel began glowing a slight blue, indicating a blast was not far off. Waddle Doo began scrambling for the base of the twin cannon, with a mighty bang he fires off his beam towards its base, which explodes in a blast of fire.  
  
Computer: Warning.. Main Weapon Disabled, switching to auxillery fire and short range defense mode  
  
With that two chain guns pop out of the base for the turret and begin firing at waddle doo, who leaps over the cannon with ease, landing on a deck above the cannon. The cannons platform rotates in an attempt to make it easier to hit him, but the barrel of the cannon, now locked in place was never designed to be aimed in reverse and comes in contact with the wall behind the cannon, cutting into it like a massive buzz saw. It rips into the hull beneath the upper flight deck, tearing apart vital wiring and coolant pipes. Biospark leaps from the now inoperable twin cannon, looks to kirby, looks to waddle doo, then folds his cape around himself and disappears.  
  
Biosparks Voice: We'll Meet again kirby  
  
Kirby: Thanks  
  
Waddle Doo: No problem  
  
With that the two begin to head towards where the barrel of the twin cannon had torn the hull, only to find there were a few hundred troops with rocket launchers waiting for them  
  
Kirby: uh.. uh oh  
  
Waddle Doo: Run!!  
  
Kirby and Waddle Doo take off sprinting, dodging rockets every which way, until they come to the guard rail at the edge of the flight deck.  
  
Waddle Doo: What now?  
  
Kirby: JUMP  
  
With that kirby drags waddle doo over the edge and down.. what was his fate?? only the next chapter will tell! 


	7. Chapter 7: Battle On The Sails

Chapter 7: Battle on the Sails  
  
In the bridge, the lights were still dimmed, Metaknight and crew stared at a ships sensor display trying to find out if Kirby had been eliminated  
  
Captain Falcon: Well.. where is he..  
  
Waddle Dee: Maybe we got him!  
  
Metaknight: Somehow I doubt its going to be that easy, put the entire ship at alert, he could be anywhere by now  
  
Actually Kirby and Waddle Doo were perfectally fine, they had managed to get to a little compartment under the wing, and were now in some form of lush garden, ripe with magic tomatoes.   
  
Kirby: What is this place..  
  
Waddle Doo: Waddle Dee wanted a garden onboard, I guess this would be it.. We're right under the right wing, and if we get into the wing itself we can do some serious damage  
  
Kirby: lets keep moving then!  
  
King Dedede and company were now heading in the opposite direction, the left wing!  
  
King Dedede: Are you sure this is the right way  
  
Simon Mirror: Well now gee, I wonder, we've only passed 75 signs saying "this way to left wing" on the way here, not to mention your standing on a floor tile with the words "To left wing painted on it". I really have to wonder, are we going the right way?  
  
King Dedede: It isnt the right way.. I knew it!  
  
Simon: .........................................  
  
Simon blasted open the door with his magic rod, and proceeded to look around the massive machinery and wiring running around. Several people were running around dealing with this and that, and none of them really noticed the broken door  
  
Operator 1: Bring rudder number 3 to 35% declination,   
  
Operator 2: Roger that  
  
The second operator begins typing in some commands to the computer in front of him, he feels a tap on the shoulder, turns around and gets a hammer in the face, sending him to the other side of the wing span. The second operator gets his energy rifle out and fires at Dededes crew, knocking simons rod out of his hands, and sending it sliding down the wing towards the extreme left of the ship. He starts down after it while King Dedede finishes off the first operator  
  
Simon: my rod!!  
  
King Dedede: Where the heck are you going?? Are you nuts??  
  
Simon: I need my rod!! Its.. very important to me  
  
King Dedede: Why is that thing so important to you anyways  
  
Simon grabs the rod and picks it up, wielding it proudly  
  
Simon: This rod has been in the family for generations, its a family airlum i intend to pass down some day, when this is all over  
  
King Dedede: ... deep  
  
By the time they had caught up with the rod they were halfway across the wingspan  
  
Poppy Bros Senior: I think we should leave this up to kirby sir!  
  
King Dedede: Are you nuts?? I haven't had this much fun since before i met cream puff. Besides that guy couldn't destroy a paper bag  
  
Simon: Sir.. hes beaten you on 3 consectutive occaisions  
  
King Dedede: Yeah yeah yeah I know.  
  
Back over on the right side, Kirby was having a bit better luck, he had already made his way to the exteme right of the ship, and had found the controls for extending the wings and controlling the flaps. With a mighty heave he fired his patented ball of air (copyright kirby 1993-4000 all rights reserved) at the control panel, causing it to explode in a fiery mess. A loud creaking sound could be heard as the wing could no longer support itself.  
  
Waddle Doo: There, they can't steer the ship anymore!!  
  
Kirby: I don't think this wing is going to last much longer, run!!  
  
They both take off towards the other end of the ship as the bolts holding the armor of the wing in place begin firing off like pellets from a BB gun. Also making this increasingly difficult was the fact that the ship was rotating to favor that side of the ship, it was now   
  
on a 10 degree angle and quickly increasing. The guide wire for the sail portion of the wing began snapping off one by one as the wing began to crack off from the loss of the support the guide wire offered. The emergancy door on the other end of the hall was begining to close, kirby and waddle doo just barely managed to slip under as it locked into place. Behind the door they could hear the wing give way and literally peices of it tearing off  
  
On the bridge the status panel was showing the wing going from green on the panel to red, now also on the list of ship controls, the first 20 or so on the list went from green (normal) to red (Fault).   
  
Waddle Dee: flaps 6-10 down, right sail control system has developed a fault..  
  
Captain Falcon: THATS BECAUSE ITS NO LONGER ATTACHED TO THE SHIP YOU IDIOT  
  
Metaknight: Will you both SHUT UP!! Falcon, adjust the left wing to compensate. Waddle Dee, get repair crews moving  
  
Waddle Dee: How can you repair what isn't there  
  
Metaknight: Well then DO SOMETHING!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Captain Falcon grabbed a row of levers labelled "manual flap control - 1-5" and pulled them down to the 100% mark, the ship began levelling off.  
  
Back with Dedede, they were trying to figure out how to destroy the wing when the gears for the flap system began moving  
  
Simon: They are trying to rebalance the ship, hurry up and do something  
  
King Dedede picks up an engineers wrench and throws it into the gears, causing them to seize up.   
  
Computer: Flap 1 Malfunction, Flap 2, malfunction, flap 3, malfunction, flap 4, malfunction, flap 5, malfunction  
  
King Dedede: Happy?  
  
Simon: No.. we need to destroy the wing itself  
  
King Dedede: yay!  
  
With that King Dedede begins smashing on everything within a 200 meter radius like a kid who had one too many chocolate covered sugar squares for breakfast. Before long, the wing was in the same condition as the other side, they quickly began making their way towards the main body of the ship.  
  
And back on the bridge, more systems were failing  
  
Waddle Dee: We've lost flaps 1..2...3..4..5.. we've lost both wings sir.  
  
Metaknight: Adjust the emergancy rudder to compensate!!  
  
Captain Falcon grabbed another lever labelled "Emergancy Rudder" that ran horizontally along the navigations board. With a quick motion of the hand he adjusted it to 47.65 Degrees starboard.   
  
Metaknight: Commander Biospark.. prepare heavy lobster immediately!  
  
Biospark: sir, they are inside the ship, we would take too much collateral damage  
  
Metaknight: I said do it! We stand to lose more if we don't stop them!!  
  
Biospark: yes..sir...  
  
With that biospark headed out of the Security Command on deck 4 and began heading towards the hangar.   
  
Metaknight: Waddle dee, your piloting  
  
Falcon and Dee: WHAT???  
  
Metaknight: No time to explain, just do it!  
  
Waddle dee: yes sir!  
  
With that he waddles his way off the bridge and into the main elevator. He hits the "Hangar" button and descends into the depths of the ship. Metaknight grabs his own ships intercom and flips the switch to all sections.  
  
Metaknight: Attention all crew, the elevator is hereby offlimits due to expected collateral damage, use the emergancy stairwells and jeffories tubes for further travel between decks.  
  
Captain Falcon: Sir are you out of your mind letting Dee pilot the heavy lobster??  
  
Metaknight: We need someone as unpredictable as Dee at the controls, maybe we can throw Kirby off.   
  
Suddenly Chief Engineer Gim came on over the communcations system.  
  
Gim: This is chief engineer gim, we have managed to get two anti gravity plants running at 200%, also the spare and we're getting ready to repair number 3.. if we lose any more the ship can't fly.  
  
Metaknight: alright commander, thank you for the warning.  
  
Kirby, Waddle Doo, and King Dededes escort had all met up in the lower sections of the ship.  
  
Kirby: So.. whats our next strategy  
  
Simon: We need to hit whatever is supplying power, once thats out of the way we can safely say weve destroyed the ship  
  
King Dedede: Hit it..with my mallet?  
  
Waddle Doo: I pity you simon, I really do  
  
Simon: Thanks, this isn't an easy job  
  
King Dedede was about to reply with his mallet when suddenly the wall behind them gave way to a huge metal claw, Behind the wall was the newly rebuilt heavy lobster, now dark purple in color, but still as menacing looking as ever.  
  
Waddle Dee: Kirby, its time for you to fr.. oooh a quarter  
  
Heavy Lobster ducked down as the operator inside bent down to pick up a quarter, its claws opened up, and then it bent back up again. Kirby and company all rolled their eyes when they heard the "ow" coming from the person inside, who had just hit his head off the back of the unit.  
  
Waddle Doo: Dee, come on, you dont need to do this!   
  
Waddle Dee: Sure I do, you don't need to do this either!  
  
Waddle Doo: You really are simple you know that, don't you realize how many people are going to be hurt or worse if this goes any further  
  
Waddle Dee: Yep, and your one of them!!  
  
With that the lobster leapt forward, the group scattered running down the hallway as the lobster followed after them at a slow march. While Kirby and company had to dodge, leap over, duck under, or swerve to avoid the critical components lying in the hallway. Waddle Dee felt no obligation to just stepping on any of it.. well I can't say that, he was quite shocked when he stepped on the high voltage wire, but he kept going. He fired heavy lobsters newly acquired chain guns at the group, sweeping bullets across the floor and narrowly missing kirby. The group gets to a huge cargo elevator and hits a random button on the panel as the elevator begins taking them back up.  
  
Kirby: Whew.. that was close  
  
Suddenly they heard a loud jet noise beneath them as Heavy Lobster rockets through the elevator with its newly grown jetpack.   
  
Waddle Dee: Your not getting away that easily!  
  
With that he fired the back mounted missile launcher, all of them locked onto King Dedede and he was sent to the extreme end of the elevator. His head was just sticking over the side, and he could see several decks up that there was a large metal beam where his head would be in a matter of seconds. If he didn't move his head would be crushed between the elevator and the beam. He also realized that he was pinned down by heavy lobsters foot. Kirby, thinking fast, sucked King Dedede in at the last second and spat him out into the opposite corner, narrowly missing the beam.   
  
King Dedede: Guuuhh..   
  
Simon: Eat this!!!!!!!  
  
Simon let out a large rainbow beam from his staff towards the blue eyes of the beast, a wild mechanical whirring could be heard as the machine began making erratic movements.   
  
Waddle Dee: ... uh oh... this isnt good  
  
With that Heavy Lobster Began fireing all of its weapons every which way, metal peices rained down like shrapnel towards the elevator, which Simon reflected. Heavy Lobster wasn't done though. With a mighty heavy he turned on his jetpack, and careened into Waddle Doo, sending him smack into a wall. Kirby sucked in some shrapnel and began spiting it out like a machine gun at Heavy lobster. One big peice stuck in its back as with a final heave its jetpack came back online and it crashed through the wall of the ship and into the rear docking bay, also bringing the elevator to a grinding halt.  
  
Kirby: You guys stay here, I'll take on lobster boy  
  
With that kirby followed the trail of destruction into the hangar bay. Heavy Lobster had regained control however and now had a cargo crate in its hand ready to throw. With a large hydraulic release sound it threw the crate with tremendous force, Kirby was knocked back to the very edge of the hangar.   
  
Waddle Dee: And now... you... oooh a shiny penny!!   
  
Once again the massive mechanical terorr bent over for its operator. This time Kirby looked around, He saw the one most vital thing in the room, the Emergancy Hatch release lever. With a mighty tug he pulled on it, and the doors to the cargo bay literally blew off, creating a vacuum towards the outside of the ship. Heavy Lobster could do nothing but grab kirby on its way out, and down over the rear of the ship. King Dedede headed over to check out to see if he could see kirby, but he couldnt see anything over the rear of the ship.  
  
King Dedede: Well, cream puffs dead. Lets party!  
  
Simon: That cream puff saved your life sire..  
  
King Dedede: Yeah.... well... send his family a flower or something, I don't care, he's DEAD!!! yee haw!  
  
But, King Dedede was wrong, he was not dead, with a mighty caw Dynablade emerged from beneath the ship, Kirby riding on her back.   
  
Kirby: Don't count me out yet Dedede!  
  
King Dedede: Oh.. look.. hes alive.. how horrib.. i mean how wonderful (Mumbling) lousy no good cream puff  
  
Kirby: Yeah I'm sure your over joyed, lets get this thing down  
  
Even Dedede had to cheer at this concept as they headed back towards the rear docking bay, little did they know what was around the corner for them next chapter.. but I know.. hehehehe.. will I tell you? Nah! Well, ok.. next chapter 


	8. Chapter 8: High Treason

Chapter 8: High Treason  
  
Back on the bridge, more and more systems were going critical, more then 30% of the ships systems were now inoperable, and more then 60% of the entire ship was unusuable for one reason or another (battle damage, system failures like life support, etc).  
  
Metaknight: This is not going well..  
  
Waddle Dee re emerges on the bridge, looking beaten up  
  
Captain Falcon: DEE!! you..IDIOT!! the only thing you DIDN'T HIT... WAS KIRBY!!!   
  
Metaknight: You couldn't have done any better.. Tell our agents now is the time to eliminate them.  
  
Captain Falcon: Yes sir!  
  
Back with the group they were now following the signs that lead to the security center, hoping that they could find the location of the main reactor there. However when they stepped through the entrence of the room they were greeted with 20 armed men aiming rifles at their heads, they turned to flee, but found the poppy bros with bombs ready blocking their path  
  
Poppy Bro Sr: Sorry sir, Metaknight offered higher pay  
  
Poppy Bro Jr: And a better health plan  
  
King Dedede: I trusted you!!   
  
Poppy Bro Sr: Come along now and Surrender, you know you can't win.  
  
They were lead into the room, which upon closer inspection contained diagrams on all the ships systems. Sitting in the other side of the room was Biospark, watching the entertainment unfold at his doorstep.  
  
Biospark: You've done alot of damage to this ship, and for that I congratulate you. However you are no match for the great Biospark.   
  
Kirby: Whats your goal here?  
  
Biospark: Well, a few things, first off, our fearless leader has a little grudge against you, and second, Dreamland needs a ruler, someone with an iron fist who can take the world to new heights. That someone is him  
  
King Dedede: I'm the iron fisted one around here buster!!   
  
Biospark: Oh please, the only thing iron about you is your hammer. Junior, Do the honor of disposing of him... permenantly.  
  
Poppy Bro Jr: With pleasure!  
  
Poppy bro Jr gets into position to throw a bomb at the group, he slowly reaches into his bomb bag and pulls out a golden one.  
  
Poppy Bro Jr: I've saved this all these years for this day..  
  
With that he lit the fuse, and threw it... backwards!! It landed on biosparks control desk and exploded, Biospark just barely managed to leap out of the way in time to see his computers ignite in flames. He then threw a second into the line of guards aimed at the group, catching them off guard and blowing them around the room. Poppy Bro Jr was getting ready to arm a third bomb, but quicker then the eye could catch, one of Biosparks ninja stars caught him in the neck. With a bit of an whining sound, he fell to the floor.  
  
Poppy Bro Jr: .... stop.... Meta......  
  
HIs sentence was cut halfway through as his head fell to the floor. The other poppy brother stood over the body of his dead brother as though he didn't care either way.  
  
King Dedede: you.. heartless MONSTER!!  
  
Kirby was getting ready to leap at him, but King Dedede outstretched his hand  
  
King Dedede: Back off.. this is my fight  
  
With that he with drew his mallet and stepped into the lower section of the room where Poppy Bro Sr now stood, bomb ready. He chucked the bomb at King Dedede, who rolled out of the way to avoid yet another exploding mass of computers. He charged at Sr with his mallet and gave him a good whallop to the head, sending him crashing through a desk and scattering papers everywhere. He began to get another bomb ready while lying on the ground, but king Dedede knocked it out of his hand, the fuse still burning as it rolled beside his head...  
  
Poppy Bro Sr: nooooo!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
When the fiery explosion cleared there was nothing remaining but King Dedede and the now very angry bio spark.  
  
Biospark: Very well then, I eliminate you myself  
  
With that Biospark threw off his cape, revealing his ninja outfit and arsneal, throwing stars, daggers, that kind of thing. He very quickly chucked a handful of stars at Dedede, who deflected them with his mallet.   
  
King Dedede: Gonna have to try harder!!  
  
King Dedede leapt up to Biosparks command platform, Biospark followed up. The two exchanged blows with daggers and hammers. At one point King Dedede smashed the main terminal for the room and all the computer monitors went staticy.   
  
Biospark: You'll pay for what you've done!!  
  
With that Biospark made a downward slash with his knife, cutting Dedede, but not severely enough to stop him. With yet another blow King Dedede sent Biospark to the other side of the room, near the main electrical breaker, which had been exposed during the fighting.   
  
Biospark: You can't beat me!  
  
King Dedede took another swing, or so it appeared. Biospark leaped into the air in anticipation for the downward swing Dedede faked, but instead he sent his mallet directly where Biospark had jumped. He knocked Biospark into the circut breaker, and the electricity was holding him there. The group ran from the room as the whole room short circuted and ignited into one massive fireball which spread several sectors in all directions.  
  
On the bridge Waddle Dee was attempting to contact central security, which had joined the quickly growing pile of red sectors on the ships status screen.  
  
Waddle Dee: Commander Biospark, Commander Biospark respond, I repeat, Anybody in central security on Deck 4, respond  
  
Metaknight: ...   
  
Captain Falcon: .. Kirby got him..  
  
For once there was an air of calm on the bridge, the usual bickering between officers had subsided, and what was left was a silence of respect for their fallen comrades. The only noise, besides the hum and whirr of the systems in the room was the alerts of the onboard computer.  
  
Computer: Warning.. fire in Deck 4, Section 1... 2...3.. 4... Fire on Deck 3... section 1..2..3...4.. Fire on deck 5.. section 1..2..3..4  
  
King Dedede and Kirby were silent for once, the group had stopped to rest in a secure sector that had been abandoned due to damage.   
  
Kirby: I'm sorry that happened.. Dedede..  
  
King Dedede: They were friends.. both of them...  
  
That Metaknight is going to pay for this.. hes killed my friends! destroyed my castle! Broken my record for killing people! IT ENDS HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Simon: Come on sir, theres something big and shiny to destroy  
  
With that the group headed off towards the one remaining thing the ship had going for it. The Main Reactor Complex.  
  
Depressing Chapter I know, but we are drawing closer end game now, and things are falling apart for both sides. So please R/R, Thanks, by the way, this story is dedicated to Bobblackpearl, the inspiration behind using the poppy brothers for something bigger then having them stand around doing nothing. So bob, if your reading this, you know who you are thanks!  
  
Hal_emmerich 


	9. Chapter 9: The Reactor Complex

Chapter 9: The Reactor Complex  
  
Kirby and Company had finally reached it, beyond the next hatch lay the source of the Halberds incredible power, its reactor core. Without it, the ship would be completely helpless. Inside, they knew Metaknight probably had most of his forces lying in wait for the inevidable showdown that would develop.   
  
Kirby: Everybody Ready?  
  
Waddle Doo: Yeah! lets do this!  
  
King Dedede: For the Poppy Bros!  
  
Simon: For the people of dreamland!  
  
Bugzy: For..uh.. shoot i forgot my line!  
  
With that they all simultaneously charged the door. They were now in a long corridor that lead into the heart of the ship. Guards behind sandbags began popping up to fire energy rounds at the group, however they had no problem breaking through line after line of defense, drawing nearer to the climax that awaited.  
  
Ahead in the engine room, Gim was giving orders to his fellow engineers.  
  
Gim: Activate the core defense system.. then take your battle stations. Flip that desk over and use it as cover. Get the emergancy weapon supplies out.  
  
His crew did this, and a pair of large turrets popped out of the ceiling, as well as a turret that rotated around the base of the reactor.  
  
Metaknight then buzzed in over the communications line  
  
Metaknight: Gim, your hereby put in charge of security as well as engineering  
  
Gim: why?  
  
Metaknight: Biospark is dead..  
  
Gim: .......  
  
Metaknight: Don't let the reactor fall gim  
  
Gim: I wont sir  
  
With that he shut off his communications system.  
  
Gim: ... Belay that order about getting the weapons out.. get off the ship while you can  
  
All of the engineers looked at him like he was nuts  
  
Gim: .. theres no point in you wasting your lives over a losing cause.. this ship is doomed, ill take kirby on, now go  
  
With that they all fled out the opposite door, heading towards the escape pod bay at the bottom of the ship. His second engineer however remained.  
  
Gim: What are you still doing here?  
  
Second Engineer: You know if you stay here your going to..  
  
Gim: I'm going to what? Fight for my ship? Yes, this is my ship and.. I will go down with it  
  
Second Engineer: Then I stay as well  
  
Gim: No, you have no reason to.. I however.. do.. now go, your family is waiting for you..  
  
Second Engineer: yes...sir...  
  
With that he ran out the door  
  
Gim: ... this is it then  
  
Suddenly the door to the reactor chamber burst open, King Dedede, Kirby, Simon, Bugzy and Waddle Doo Emerged, all poised and ready for action against the neon glow of the reactor. It stood there in defiance of their journey as a final obstacle to stopping metaknight, and a formidable on at that. A green shield surrounded the energy on the inside of the reactor, and the crystal that energy was focused into. The defense turrets locked onto them and began firing instantly. They just barely made it behind the cover of the operators desk that had been used to ready the ship for combat earlier on.   
  
Gim: Surrender now, you dont stand a chance, the reactor is ray shielded, you couldn't penetrate it with anything short of an army.  
  
Kirby: Give up gim!  
  
Gim backflippd, down, landing on a console with extreme grace  
  
Gim: Oh so the cream puff wants to fight  
  
Kirby: Turn off your defense cannons and gladly  
  
Gim: Computer, defense cannons ignore kirby  
  
Computer: Adknowledge, kirby removed from target list  
  
Kirby emerged from the cover, to face the yo yo armed Gim. He spun it around himself at high speed like a shield, before recalling it to his hand with great ease.  
  
Gim: Your time has come!  
  
With that he flung his high velocity yo yo at kirby, Kirby just barely dodged to watch the metal wall behind him get split in two where the yo yo hit, then barely rolled to dodge the yo yo coming down towards him, again splitting the floor where it hit. He then recalled it to his hand  
  
Gim: Your no match for me!  
  
King Dedede: Kirby, Catch!  
  
With that King Dedede tossed kirby his mallet, when Gim threw his next yo yo shot kirby used the mallet to hit it towards the main reactor, and billions of volts of raw energy surged into Gims mechanical body.  
  
Gim: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
He managed to with draw it, and get out one final command to the computer  
  
Gim: ...c-c-computer.. re-target... k-kirby  
  
He fell to the floor, dead, as the defense turrets turned their sights back to kirby, pummeling hundreds of lasers at him every second. Kirby began running around the circular room, ducking behind obstacles for moments of cover before the lasers blew through them.   
  
Kirby thought to himself "If only I could get that shield down i might be able to damage the reactor.. but how"  
  
Kirby didn't have much time to think because every time he paused the laser caught up to him and destroyed his cover, forcing him to move. He quickly climbed the ladder up to the second level of the reactor so that he was on level with the crystal, and the defense turrets raised up to meet the challenge. He began running the loop again, but for some reason the turrets reaction was slower this time, and he was actually able to get on the other side of the room as a turret when it fired. The beam shot directly into the reactor, and caused a the shield to pulse and change color to a darker green.  
  
Kirby: Bingo!!  
  
Kirby floated up to infront of the reactor as both turrets locked on to him. Their first shots went right past him, causing the reactor to go from dark green to orange, and from orange to red. Kirby then attempted to make them hit the core on more time, but he got hit, and was thrown into the shield, and then into the ground, after a good long while of being electrocuted. The turrets locked onto him and readied their final shot...  
  
Suddenly Simon appeared out of no where and as they fired he used his wand to reflect the beams. The lasers travelled along the side of the wall, ripping valuable wires and pipes as he realligned his staff to make the lasers hit the reactor. He succeeded, and caused the reactors shield to fizzle all together. The defense turrets went down automatically, exposing the bare energy beams in the reactor.  
  
King Dedede: so do i hit it with my hammer now?  
  
Simon: NO! If you so much as touch that energy youd be dead in a minute. We need to find some way to short circut the reactor with out touching it  
  
Waddle Doo was actually the one to solve this puzzle. He picked up Gim and tossed him into the reactor core..........................................................................  
  
What happened next? The final chapter, of course. The grand battle of good vs evil, coming up next. Please R/R. I really do hope your enjoying this, because its about to all fall apart. 


	10. Chapter 10: The Final Showdown

Chapter 10: The Final Showdown  
  
With a loud bang, the Halberds main reactor exploded, sending a shockwave through the ship. Consoles all over the ship exploded in a fiery mass of sparks, and people were running for their life. On the bridge Waddle Dee and Captain Falcon were in the midst of staring at the ships status screen as sector by sector more parts of the ship went from Green (Sector Secure), Yellow (Minor Damage) and Red (Sector Destroyed). Among those in red were all five engines, the force of the blast had even thrown metaknight off his little perch on the bridge. By the end of it 99% of the ships systems were inoperable and 95% of the ship was unusable, the words "Emergancy - Halberd Inoperable" flashed on screen. The lights dimmed to only the flashing red of the emergancy power, the late afternoon sunlight from the main windows and the lights from the consoles.   
  
Waddle Dee: We've lost main power!! I repeat, all engines are offline, ship is running off reserve only, hull breaches in sectors 1.2..3..4...5. umm.. ok everywhere on the ship, both wings are disabled, all weapons systems are offline, altitude decreasing  
  
Captain Falcon: What about the anti gravity plants?? SOMETHING must be working!!  
  
Waddle Dee: .. Anti gravity plant 2 is minorly damaged and running at 200%, but it can't hold the ship up by itself...   
  
Suddenly the status console explodes from the discharge of the reactors explosion  
  
Meta Axe: Sir.. it may be possible to repair the main reactor  
  
Meta Chain: Its worth a shot  
  
Meta Knight: No... I refuse to allow my ship to go out struggling, we have tried our best, and are going down like gentlemen. Send the order.. to abandon ship  
  
Captain Falcon: Sir..   
  
Waddle Dee grabs the microphone and flips the switch to "All sectors" (Thankfully the intercoms are run off of reserve power, and not the core or else they wouldnt work)  
  
Waddle Dee: Attention all hands, abandon ship, i repeat, abandon ship  
  
Captain Falcon: Its over then..  
  
Meta Knight: .. that includes you guys..  
  
Captain Falcon: I wasn't planning on staying! this is one captain that does NOT go down with the ship  
  
With that captain falcon proceeds to run through the door leading off of the bridge.   
  
Metaknight: Dee you too..  
  
Waddle Dee: Y-YEs sir!  
  
Waddle Dee proceeds to follow captain falcon out the door  
  
Metaknight: Meta chain, Meta Axe, you guys too  
  
Meta Chain: What about you sir?  
  
Meta Axe: Yeah  
  
Metaknight: I.. i have my own agenda to attend to, you guys get off the ship while you can  
  
Axe and chain at once: B-But..  
  
Metaknight: GO!!  
  
Meta Chain: Yes sir..  
  
Meta Axe: Right.. good luck with kirby sir  
  
Metaknight: Thank you, both of you  
  
With that meta axe and chain run through the door leading out of the ship. Metaknight removed his sword and returned to his perch, standing at attention and looking out at the approaching ocean. By his estimation the ship could sustain flight with one anti gravity plant for a half hour before it would crash.  
  
Metaknight: Soon kirby.. soon  
  
Back in the reactor room, King dedede, Simon Mirror, Kirby and Waddle Doo were thinking about their next move  
  
Simon Mirror: There.. without power theres no way the ship can stay afloat  
  
King Dedede: your telling me this birds gonna crash?  
  
Simon Mirror: Precisely, furthermore it should be fairly soon  
  
King Dedede: Then lets get outta here!  
  
Kirby: Waddle doo, you lead them to the escape pods, im going to go after metaknight  
  
Waddle Doo: Alright, good luck kirby!  
  
King Dedede: Give him a punch for us, will ya?  
  
Simon Mirror: Yeah!   
  
With that the other three ran out the opposite exit of the reactor, heading towards the escape pods  
  
Simon Mirror: Why didn't you just strike him with your hammer there sir?  
  
King Dedede: Because this way he goes down with the ship while we make a hasty retreat, or get fried by metaknight, it doesn't really matter  
  
Simon Mirror: Do you really think Metaknight can take kirby?  
  
King Dedede: If hes anything near as tough as he sounds, yes  
  
Simon Mirror: (Sarcastically) .. your ever present genius rises again sire  
  
Back with kirby, Kirby was making his way through the now doomed ship, the once busy hallways and corridors were now deserted, and some pathways were blocked by debris/fire. He ran into the ships main elevator and hit the bridge button. Despite meta knights order to shut down the elevator, the computer grid was now offline, so the elevator worked anyway Meanwhile, outside the bridge...  
  
Meta Axe: Are you sure this is a good idea?  
  
Meta Chain: What chance do you think metaknight has against kirby?? Honestly  
  
Meta Axe: .. yeah  
  
Meta Chain: We're going to give it at least one last shot before we abandon ship!  
  
Meta Axe: Yeah! for metaknight!!  
  
Suddenly the elevator appeared outside the bridge and the doors open to reveal kirby  
  
Kirby: Outta the way guys!  
  
Meta Chain: Not so fast, if your going to the bridge...  
  
Meta Axe: Your going through us first  
  
Meta Axe leaps at kirby, but misses and lands smack dab in the elevator, kirby hits the down button as it closes up and heads down  
  
Kirby: You want to be next?  
  
Meta Chain whips at kirby, the whip making a red mark on his side  
  
Kirby: OW! Guess so..  
  
Kirby then sucks the whip out of his hand, Meta chain raises his hands  
  
Meta Chain: ok ok i give up..   
  
Meta chain heads over to the elevator when it comes back up and gets in while kirby marches forth to the bridge, on his way down Meta chain can be heard saying  
  
Meta Chain: ... good luck sir.. you'll need it  
  
With a creak the bridge door opened, at first kirby didnt see anyone there, but then from above him he heard the voice of meta knight  
  
Meta Knight: so we meet again kirby..  
  
Kirby: Metaknight!  
  
Meta Knight: You've succeeded in destroying the halberd, I'll admit, i underestimated you, your a far better opponent then i expected  
  
Kirby: Thanks.. i think  
  
Meta Knight: Although my plans are in ruins, i intend to make sure you do not leave this ship alive..  
  
With this metaknight drew two swords, his own and a second, he chucked the second down to kirby, it landed, sticking into the floor  
  
Meta Knight: I shall fight you with honor, with the weapon of a gentlemen, the sword  
  
Kirby: your on!   
  
With this kirby picked up his sword, holding it in a fighting stance  
  
Meta Knight: This will be a fight to remember  
  
Meta Knight leapt off his perch above the door and landed on level with kirby, his cape flapping from the jump, he landed on one knee, then stood.  
  
Meta Knight: EN GARDE!!  
  
With this meta knight leaps at kirby, sword drawn to make a downward thrust at him, kirby manages to roll out of the way as metaknights sword impales the bridge floor. He removes it from the floor and proceeds to run at kirby. Kirby raises his sword to block metaknights, and is successful. Metaknight then leaps back and fires a beam from his sword at kirby, kirby does the same as the two beams meet in the center of the room, the force of the combined energy smashes all of the bridge windows..  
  
In the escape pod bay a little situation had arrisen.. Captain Falcon and waddle dee arrived at the same time as King Dedede, Simon Mirror and Waddle Doo  
  
Captain Falcon: Your the imbeciles that were with kirby!!  
  
Waddle Dee: Traitor  
  
Waddle Doo: Moron!!  
  
Waddle Dee: Freak!!  
  
Waddle Doo: Jerk!!  
  
Waddle Dee: PBS supporter!!  
  
Both sides watch as the two waddles leap at eachother, exchanging blows to the face. A dust cloud ensues as King Dedede and Simon mirror are left to face captain falcon. King dedede removes his mallet, Simon Removes his rod, Captain falcon removes a handgun  
  
King dedede: This is for my castle bird brain!!  
  
Captain Falcon: DONT CALL ME BIRD BRAIN!!   
  
Captain falcon raises the gun and fires a shot off at king dedede, simon raises his mirror rod and fires a vertical beam of energy to block the shot. Captain falcon fires six more into the shield before reloading, King Dedede uses this time to smack him in the head with his mallet and knock him back.   
  
Captain Falcon: .... ow....  
  
At the same time Waddle doo had arrisen victorious in the battle of the waddles  
  
Captain Falcon: .. We have one chance left..   
  
Waddle Dee: Right..   
  
With that the two back into the darkness, and a loud mechanical whirring can be heard  
  
King Dedede: What the heck do they have back there?  
  
From the dark veil emerges a second heavy lobster, this time being operated by captain falcon and waddle dee  
  
Captain Falcon: NO ONE BEATS CAPTAIN RENARD FALCON AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!!  
  
King dedede: Your real names Renard???   
  
Everyone laughs at this, even waddle dee  
  
Captain Falcon: QUIET!!!  
  
With this the blue eyes of the new heavy lobster focus on king dedede, Captain Falcon was going to kill Dedede and Simon for making fun of him, and Doo for being a traitor (and later Dee for being annoying)  
  
Back on the bridge the fight had picked up pace. With a ferocious slash meta knight rips at kirby, Kirby dodges and meta knight hits the ships steering wheel, clean cutting it in two  
  
Meta knight: Stand still!!  
  
Kirby took this time to get a slash in at metaknight, actually wounding him, but not badly enough..  
  
Meta knight: You'll have to do better then that kirby  
  
This time meta knight leapt into the air, kicking kirby and knocking him into a wall.. Metaknight pins kirby at the.. well i guess you could call it a neck with his sword, knocking kirbys own sword away  
  
Meta Knight: Any last requests kirby??  
  
In the mean time the battle with heavy lobster II was going a bit more successfully, several holes in the ship later the battle was nearly over.  
  
Captain Falcon: I didn't want to use this but i have no choice..  
  
With that the heavy lobster opened its mouth, firing a massive beam of energy at the group. They manage to dodge, but the beam tears a hole straight through the ships now weakened armor, hitting the last remaining active anti gravity plant. This caused the ship to go on nearly a 45 degree angle downward. Heavy lobster II can no longer keep its footing and slides down the docking bay, crashing through the hanger door and plummeting to the sea below.  
  
This move turned out to be advantageous to kirby as well, the tilt in the ship caused metaknight to slide off kirby, rolling down into the bridge's window. Kirby used this to strike one final blow to meta knight, cutting off his mask to reveal..   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lololo??????  
  
Lololo: You win this round kirby!  
  
With that Meta.. Lololo swings his cape, in the midst of the cape swing he opens an emergancy escape hatch in the floor of the bridge. When the cape finished swinging he was gone.  
  
Kirby: So all this time Lololo was metaknight..  
  
Kirby had no time to think about this fact because with the loss of the final anti gravity plant the ship no longer had any way of staying afloat, and would soon be at the point of a nose dive. Kirby runs back out of the bridge and down the emergancy stairwell. Knowing all too well King dedede probably rigged whatever remaining escape pods were there to explode or something, he had to find an alternate way to escape the ship.. and he found it. Arriving at the entrence to the flight deck he came upon his method of escape  
  
... King Dededes Wheelie Cycle.  
  
Metaknight also had his own way to escape. Arriving at the bottom of the shaft, to an alternate entrence to the flight deck, he strapped on his last hope of survival. A jet pack.. with wings like a bat,as well as two shoulder mounted energy cannons. Redonning his mask, he jets off onto the beak deck, ready to stop kirby from escaping.  
  
Kirby gets on King dededes wheelie cycle and kicks the front wheelie, causing it to speed off through the wall and land on the beak. The voice of the ships onboard computer was again heard  
  
Computer: Warning.. 60 seconds to impact, adjust course.. warning.. 60 seconds to impact.. adjust course  
  
Kirby payed no attention to this and just sped down the beak towards the front of the ship. Then a large explosion appeared in front of him he had to swerve to miss. he checked the mirror to see Metaknight flying after him.  
  
Metaknight: THIS TIME YOU'LL PAY!!  
  
Kirby kicked the wheelie again, making it go faster then before, and swerving all over the deck to avoid metaknights scattered shots  
  
Computer: 45 Seconds to impact  
  
Kirby was barely 1/4th of the way across the deck, meta knight was really slowing him down. Suddenly he hit the guard rail leading to the twin cannons platform, ramped up the barrel of the once mighty gun and burst into the air, leaping over several holes in the hull.   
  
Computer: 30 seconds to impact.. there is no longer sufficient time to change course  
  
Kirby was now half way along the beak, and Meta Knight was no where near finished with kirby, he swings his sword, firing another beam of energy at him, kirby dodges this but it makes yet another hole in the hull.   
  
Computer: 15 seconds to impact  
  
Kirby was thinking to himself "I'm almost there.. come on" as he sped past the 3/4ths mark. The computer began its final countdown as kirby approached the out stretched end of the beak, with nine seconds remaining he ramps off the upturned part of the beak and landed on a cliff. Metaknight, being behind kirby, hits the cliff, and the halberd smashes into the cliff behind him. With a mighty bang the ship explodes in a fiery mess, falling to the ground below, where ironically waddle dee and captain falcon had landed  
  
Captain Falcon: .. please say that isn't what i think it is about to land on top of us..  
  
Waddle dee takes out his parasol as the massive wreckage lands on top of them.  
  
Kirby: Its finally over...  
  
Suddenly King dedede, walks up behind kirby, giving him a boot to the rear and knocking him off the wheelie cycle  
  
King Dedede: Thanks for getting rid of metaknight kirby, now i can steal food in peace!!   
  
With this he hops on his wheelie cycle, lets simon mirror hop on, and speeds off towards his castle ruins. Kirby and waddle doo give chase  
  
Kirby: COME BACK HERE!!  
  
Waddle Doo: Your not stealing anyones food!!  
  
The whole group runs off into the sunset, as the smoke from the halberd rises from the cliff..  
  
Back at the wreckage site, Waddle dees parasol had actually peirced a weak section of hull, protecting himself and captain falcon. They wound up in the area where kirby had fought heavy lobster for the second time  
  
Captain Falcon: Y-Your parasol just saved our life Dee, Th-thank you  
  
Waddle Dee lifting debris off himself replies..  
  
Waddle Dee: No problem...  
  
Then suddenly the door to the room falls off, a dark figure standing in the door way, with half burnt off bat wings.  
  
Captain Falcon: Sir???  
  
Waddle Dee: What happened sir??  
  
Meta knight: I again underestimated kirby, and he defeated me..  
  
Captain Falcon: Sorry to hear that sir  
  
Waddle Dee: so what do we do now??  
  
Meta Knight: We're going to head back to my fortress and we're going to try again. I hearby vow that until the day i die i shall not rest until kirby rests atop my sword!!  
  
Waddle Dee: mmmm.. shishkabob  
  
- The End? -  
  
Well hope you enjoyed it guys, please R&R, and maybe some day ill get around to doing up an oringal metaknight vs kirby fic, who knows, maybe Waddle Dees giant fish dream will come true.. 


	11. Epilogue: A Giant Fish!

Epilogue  
  
One more for whatever fans my story has created...  
  
Late at night in the mechanical fortress of Metaknight a dim light was on in one of the studys. Meta Axe was seated at a table with a blue print in front of him, pen in hand, while Captain Falcon, Waddle dee and Metaknight paced around the room.  
  
Metaknight: Alright.. can anyone tell us where we went wrong with the Halberd?  
  
Captain Falcon: umm.. everywhere?  
  
Waddle Dee: We never did fix that vending machine..  
  
Metaknight: .. We didn't did we? Maybe that was it...   
  
Captain Falcon: The mighty metaknight.. brought down by a vending machine... somehow I doubt it.   
  
Metaknight: We need something new.. obviously terrifying and dangerous just doesn't cut it anymore..   
  
Waddle Dee: What about a giant bird?  
  
Metaknight: Sometimes you make me wonder Dee.. you really do..  
  
Captain Falcon: Dreamland to waddle dee, come in Dee, we built a giant bird, Kirby tore it apart, remember, it nearly landed on our heads!  
  
Waddle Dee: Oh yeah, you owe me one for saving your life!  
  
Captain Falcon: ... do I have to..  
  
Waddle Dee: yes..   
  
Metaknight: Guys I'm not even gonna ask, just start thinking ideas for a new weapon  
  
Captain Falcon: Space cannon?  
  
Metaknight: ... actually thats not too bad, but its too much on its own, we need a weakness kirby can attack  
  
Captain Falcon: Doesn't that kind of defeat the point of making a weapon to combat kirby..?  
  
Metaknight: Not at all, it just lets me get my revenge on him  
  
Captain Falcon: ahh.. might I suggest something  
  
Metaknight: Sure go ahead..  
  
Captain Falcon: SCREW YOUR FREAKING REVENGE AND TAKE OVER THE FREAKING PLANET ALREADY!!!!  
  
Everyone stares at Falcon in disbelief  
  
Metaknight: How many cups of coffee have you had so far Renard?  
  
Captain Falcon began thinking for a moment, his hands jittering and a cup of coffee in his hands  
  
Captain Falcon: let me think here.. 6 plus 20 plus 18.. multiplyed by 7  
  
Waddle Dee: I've got it, make the space cannon controlled by a giant fish  
  
Metaknight: ...   
  
Waddle Dee: .. did i say something stupid again?  
  
Metaknight sat there for a minute thinking, Captain Falcon had dug out a decent sized calculator and was punching in numbers.  
  
Metaknight: Actually.. you didn't..  
  
Captain Falcon: Is 14376 a prime number?  
  
Metaknight: ... it isn't  
  
Captain Falcon: oh well then.. 40073  
  
Metaknight: You drank 40073 cups of coffee?  
  
Captain Falcon: erm.. yeah..  
  
Metaknight: There goes this months budget....  
  
Waddle Dee: Way to go Birdbrain.. dumb dumb.. peepee head  
  
Captain Falcon: Don't mention peepee...  
  
Metaknight: Captain Falcon, I think you've had one too..  
  
Captain falcon suddenly ran out of the room screaming I WANT MORE COFFEE, and heading to the bathroom  
  
Metaknight: ... great, Dee becomes sane and Renard goes bonkers  
  
Meta Axe: It happens..  
  
Meta Chain: So are we making this giant fish?  
  
Metaknight: Yes.. I believe so..  
  
Waddle Dee: What shall I tell the workers sir?  
  
Waddle Dee gets out a notepad and gets ready to record a big long speech.  
  
Metaknight: Tell them.. Screw big and glamorous, small and insanely stupid is the way to go.  
  
Waddle Dee looked at him puzzled  
  
Waddle Dee: .. And?  
  
Metaknight: .. Thats it...  
  
Waddle Dee: .. Nothing about the future of dreamland? No "I will rule"? No stereotypical super villian laugh?  
  
Metaknight: Do you even know what the word Stereotypical means?  
  
Waddle Dee: Of course I do!  
  
Metaknight: Well then, do enlighten us  
  
Everyone watches Dee for a few moments, he scratches his head  
  
Waddle Dee: .. alright so i don't!   
  
Ok, heres the deal, I'm debating writing the continuation of Revenge of the Metaknight, this time with an original plot. If your interested, review it and let me know.   
  
Also, works to come in the future..  
  
Super Metroid: Uncut - Chapter 7: Chozo Trial  
  
Secret of Evermore: The Novel - Prologue: The Experiment  
  
Megaman Legends: The Novel - Prologue: Prepare for assualt! 


End file.
